This specification relates to data processing, including techniques for reducing transmissions of unused third-party content and for efficiently rendering third-party content in a 3D environment.
Various computing systems have been developed that are capable of rendering three-dimensional (3D), virtual environments. By way of example, virtual reality (VR) systems may render a 3D environment that is presented to a user wearing a head-mounted display. The head-mounted display may include an electronic display screen and optical lenses through which the user views the screen and the displayed 3D environment. The system can render the 3D environment stereoscopically on the screen, which creates the illusion of depth to a user when viewed through the lenses of the head-mounted display. Some VR systems provide an immersive user experience so the user feels as if he or she is actually present in the virtual environment. Some VR systems allow a user to look around a 3D environment, move about the 3D environment, and manipulate virtual objects within the 3D environment.